Google
1997-1998 (beta testing) This logo was used during Google's developing stage at Stanford University. Google was, in fact, originally named BackRub. 1998 This logo was used only for a month. Back then, the uppercase "G" was green. 1998-1999 In 1998, the uppercase "G" at the beginning of the wordmark was colored blue, the logo is a bit smaller, the logo is now floating instead of indented in, and an exclamation point was added at the end of the wordmark, possibly to mimic the Yahoo! logo. This logo reappeared as an easter egg featuring "Google in 1998." 1999-2010 Launched in 1999, this is probably one of the most well-known logos on the Internet. The font on this logo is Catull BQ and the exclamation point was removed. On some outdated browsers (such as Internet Explorer 5), this logo is still used instead of the next couple logos below. Google logo colour.svg|Flat version of the logo, used on some advertisements. Google_monochrome.svg|Black version of the logo. 2010-2013 Launched in 2010, this logo is just like the previous logo, except that the colors on the letters now have brighter tones and the shadows behind them have been reduced. This logo first appeared during a beta testing of the site's new look on November 8, 2009, before it fully premiered in 2010. This logo is still used on some pages despite the fact it was succeeded by the next logo, and it is still being used on some services by Google including Google Earth, Google Checkout and Google Maps. 2013-2015 Google 2013 monochrome.svg|Black version of the logo. In 2013, the logo was given a two-dimensional effect to fit more in line with Google's most recent products. Some differences from the previous logo include serifs with more straightened acute angles on the uppercase "G," a more straightened "l" and a connected horizontal bar on the "e". 2015-present Google_2015_monochrome.svg|Black version of the logo. GoogleSmallGray2015.png|Gray Google logo found in its automatic emails, with a trademark. On September 1, 2015, Google introduced a new logo, replacing the previous logo's serif form which had been used for 17 years with a simplified sans-serif typeface. In its official blog release, Google stated that the new logo "has taken the best of Google" as being simple, uncluttered and colorful. Googles-new-logo.gif|Introductory Google Doodle Google logo from Google's logo history page.gif|The logo appear on Google logo history page The new logo was designed by graphic artists from across America including Google's internal studios working together within a week-long sprint in New York. The criteria the new logo had to meet goes as follows: * A scalable mark that could convey the feeling of the full logotype in constrained spaces. * The incorporation of dynamic, intelligent motion that responded to users at all stages of an interaction. * A systematic approach to branding in our products to provide consistency in people’s daily encounters with Google. * A refinement of what makes us Googley, combining the best of the brand our users know and love with thoughtful consideration for how their needs are changing. This redesign was mainly influenced by a trend in technology companies to simplify their logos to make them more recognisable on the growing number of electronic devices which use their services. An example of this is the rise in popularity of the smartwatch. A number of other changes were implemented in the logo including a new secondary typeface called Product Sans to be used in conjunction with Google Apps, a refresh of the green, yellow and red colours used in the logo to better contrast each other and a smaller image size from 14,000 bytes to 302 bytes to suite low bandwidth areas. As with former logos, the 'e' is slightly askew (as emphasised by the nudge it's given in the Google Doodle and intro video) as a reminder that Google will always be an unconventional company. The new logo was accompanied by a new version of the 'g' favicon which was changed to the upper-case 'G' sporting the multiple Google colours. Another new asset introduced was a set of coloured circles which act as a method of communicating to the user in Google's search app. *Google Official Blog - Google's Look, Evolved *Google Design - Evolving the Google Identity White logos White versions of the Google logo are used during times of great tragedy. Instances when the white logo has been used include the Polish aircraft disaster which killed President Lech Kaczyński, the Qinghai earthquake and the Gansu mudslide of China. White logos would also appear if you customized the main page of Google by adding a background with the now-decommissioned iGoogle. The white version of the Google logo also appears on Google Maps. 1999-2010 2010-2013 2013-2015 2015-present Doodles :Please help by adding the logos on google.com/doodles to the Doodles pages. On various days of the year, Google changes from their default logo to a stylized one with significance to the date (i.e. Thanksgiving). These are known as Google Doodles. To look at these Doodles, see the list of pages below, each referring to a specific year. *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 Icons 1999–2010 2008-2010 2010–2012 This icon still appears on the YouTube Help Center page and some other Google pages. 2012–2015 The icon was changed in November 2012. This logo is basically an inverted version of the 2008 icon, a lowercase "g" installed inside the blue rounded-rectangle. 2015-present Following its logo change in 2015, the new Google icon now uses an uppercase "G" with the four different colors from the main logo. It can be found without a bezel and with a bezel. There is also the Google dots, and the new search button. Other External links *http://www.google.com/ Category:Google Category:Mountain View Category:California Category:Search engines Category:Websites Category:International Category:Internet Category:1998 Category:United States Category:Alphabet Inc.